My Last Dance With You
by Pineapplelove69
Summary: Right before the day of his death, Tsuna spends his last moments with someone he never really expected.
1. Alone

**This Is my very first fanfic! This is a Yaoi fanfic which is BoyxBoy! If you don't like this then please leave! To the others, Please Enjoy~! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or song**

**Recommended Song: _Sad Exchange – Finger Eleven_**

-

_**Chapter 1**_

-

**Alone**

_**I knew this day would come…**_

"Tsuna…Are you sure about this?"

_**I always knew this…**_

"Oi, Reborn. Why so serious? Come on," The young mafiaso gave him a small, weak smile to his former tutor. "A look like that doesn't suit you."

_**But…**_

"Tsuna you-" he was cut off when Tsuna turned around suddenly. His eyes traced his former student's small back. It looked so fragile that just one touch he would break instantly.

"I know. I know this may be just a stupid thing to do, but…if I can just at least make a small change in this cruel world…then there's really nothing to be afraid of, right?" Tsuna turned his head to show his large grin on his face, almost as big as the Rain guardian's.

_**I know this, but…**_

Reborn heart clenched tightly in his chest. It had been a long time since he's felt this since one who kills has no feelings, but here he is with a tarring heart. It almost made him laugh at this forgotten feeling. This forgotten pain.

"Are you sure, Tsuna?" His voice asked with seriousness in every word instead of his mocking or intimidating usual tone. It surprised Tsuna for a moment before he nodded slowly; his bangs swishing with every movement.

"Hai" And with that, the brunette left the tutor alone in Vongola office.

_**I'm…**_

Reborn felt so exhausted. He plopped his tired body on the large scarlet and gold couch, throwing his black, mafia hat on the nearby oak table. Closing his eyelids over his ebony eyes, he let a sigh escape his mouth. The mafia tutor didn't want to know anything, hear anything…or feel anything. He needed something to calm his nerves or something to take him away right now.

"Tch"

Reborn slipped his hand into his pocket to pull out a half empty pack of cigarettes that he confiscated from that Storm guardian from smoking in the damn car. Pulling one out and placing it in his lips, he made Leon transform into a lighter. Taking in the deadly smoke into his pure lungs, he coughed a few times at the horrible taste. He wondered how the hell Gokudera even liked this…well, at least he felt calmer…for now that is.

Once he finished his very first cancer stick, the tutor lit the next one before thinking back to the conversation. The conversation of idiotic suicide. The sad smile. The painful feeling. Damn it…

'Why did you accept it? Why didn't you tell me about this? Why?' So many questions revolved around his head like a twister. After a few minutes of inner turmoil, he let his tiredness get the better of him. Right before slumber, two words left his mouth…

"Dame…Tsuna."

_**Scared**_

_

* * *

_

Tsuna walked down the red carpeted halls. He didn't really have a destination. Maybe he could visit Gokudera-kun in the library. Or he could go and laugh with Yamamoto outside. Or train with Hibari-san in the training room. Shivers crept up his back like small spiders crawling on his skin.

'Definitely a no' thought Tsuna.

As he was about to make a turn, a familiar laugh stopped him in his tracks.

"Kufufufu"

His head turned around to meet mismatched eyes starring at him with amusement. Startled, the Vongola jumped, but being clumsy and all, he tripped on his own foot. Clenching his caramel eyes shut for the pain to come, Tsuna was surprised that he felt nothing. Peeking open an eye to something he never expected.

"Oya, so clumsy early in the morning, Decimo?" cued the Mist guardian.

If he remembered right from the time in the office it was already 12:34- Wait! This isn't the thing to be thinking right now! Why you ask? Because right now he's in the arms of Mukuro Rokudo!

A crimson blush covered the brunette's entire face and to top it off, he was stuttering like a high school girl talking with her crush!

"Hiii! M-Mukuro-san…a-ano…y-you can let me go now p-please."

Mukuro's P.O.V.

I stared at him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

I let my arms slither around his thin waist. It was surprising at how fragile he felt in my arms. He always felt like some frightened rabbit to me. The way his body trembled. The way those large caramel eyes show such innocence. The way those pink lips tempt me ever so lightly. And the way his long, silky hair flows smoothly as water. How torturous.

"And why would I do that, Tsunayoshi-kun?" I asked slyly. "You seemed to be bored by the way you were walking aimlessly around the halls." I let my smirk curve my lips.

I was answered with another blush on his surprised face. I wondered how he was able to stay up so much blood rushing to his head.

"E-Eh?! You were fallowing me?! Why?!" he yelled before pouting like a child even though he already twenty-four.

I laughed once more before I unwrapped my arms around his torso. I turned around, brushing off his question uncaringly. He kept asking me, but I continued walking off. I knew if I stayed to long I would lose my self-control.

Tsuna's P.O.V.

_**Don't go…**_

I kept yelling for him to answer me. But in truth I really didn't want an awnser…I just didn't want him to go. Every step he took away from me my heart would throb more painfully. I was scared. Scared of what would happen tomorrow. Terrified of the darkness that would surround me for eternity. I want someone beside me. Someone to take me away from this loneliness that burned my heart away into ashes.

_**Please don't leave me…!**_

Right when the illusionist was about to make a turn, I wrapped my arms around his surprisingly muscular waist. The feeling of another's warmth calmed me instantly. Wanting for more of this feeling, I buried my face into his back.

"Tsunayoshi what are you…"

I was brought back to reality. I instantly let him go and stepped back. My entire face burned so hot you could cook on it. I was confused at myself. Why did I just do that? Why did my body move unconsciously?

"Ah…I-I'm sorry…I didn't…I…" I couldn't get my voice out.

_**My voice was shaking…**_

"Tsunayoshi" he called my name but I didn't listen.

"P-Please forget that. I just…"

_**My body was trembling…**_

"Tsunayoshi" His voice was louder this time but I still didn't listen.

"I just didn't… want to be…"

_**My tears were about to fall…**_

"Tsuna!" right when he said my name, I was pulled into a tight embrace…I felt really good.

"Tsuna," Mukuro called once more only he said it gently in my ear. I shivered at the sensation of his hot breath on my skin. "Calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

His grip on me tightened on my body almost painfully, but I didn't care. I wrapped my own arms around his waist once more and I took comfort in his scent…

_Sakura blossoms_

"Tsuna" My mist guardian asked me with worry and I looked up with my tears that threatened to fall. I let go one of my arms to wipe my tears away but Mukuro stopped me to use his own.

"Gomen nasai…I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that I didn't want to be alone"

A chuckle left his pale lips that formed his trade mark smirk. I could my blood began to boil once more in my body and I knew that I was blushing since his eyes showed amusement.

"Hmn. Then why didn't you just say so? I could take you somewhere tomorrow if you-" I cut him off with my scream.

"NO!" His eyes widened and I gasped when I realized that I just raised my voice. "I-I mean…can we go today? Because tomorrow I won't be able to." My eyes dropped down to the red carpeted floor.

"Very well." He said as he lifted my chin to meet his mismatched eyes. "On one condition"

_Somehow I felt an uneasy feeling swirl around in the back of my mind._

"I get to choose the location." He grinned.

_I knew it_

**.:Chapter End**_**:.**_

**_-_**

**Me: *Fidgets while blushing* I-I hope I did a good job on this! If you guys give lots of reviews, I promise to work on the next chapter faster! *fire in eyes* RAAWR!!!**

**Tsuna & Mukuro: *both put sunglasses on* Cool light show.**

**Me: Reviews!!! *spits fire***

**Tsuna: Okay...Later guys!**


	2. The last dance

**Yayz! New chapter update~! Welp, do enjoy yourself fellow Yaoi readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or song**

**Recommended Song: _One last dance - Craig David_**

_-_

_**Chapter 2**_

_-_

**The last dance**

"_On __one condition"_

_Somehow I felt an uneasy feeling swirl around in the back of my mind._

"_I get to choose the location." He grinned._

_I knew it_

* * *

"A-Ano…Mukuro-san."

"Hmn" the illusionist answered simply as he walked towards a black building with red large words reading "Ultimo Danza"…How beautifully perfect for his situation.

"Why are we going in here?" His eyes awed the large building which lacked in height but was definitely big.

'It probably has an inner parking place' thought Tsuna.

"Didn't I tell you I'd choose the location" Mukuro continued to walk inside, not even caring to look back if he was fallowing or not.

_But I can't dance…_

Sighing in defeat, he let his legs drag him inside.

* * *

Tsuna let his mouth open wide when his large caramel eyes scanned the scenery. Though it was dimly lit inside, he could see how amazing it looked. The walls were striped with red and black lines that reached up to the ceiling and down, the floor were gold outlined black tiles that reflected the flashing lights from all across the long ceiling, tables were placed next to the sides of the building that were all filled with chatting people, and finally the dance floor, was not crowded, but mostly filled with couples dancing with each other. At this moment, the couples were dancing to a slow song. It made a blush rush on the Vongola's face at how the pairs cuddled with one another.

"Ah," a man said from behind the bar. "Oi, Mukuro! Here again, I see."

"Totoro. Yes, I even brought a little lost kitten with me this time." The mist guardian smirked down at the Mafia boss who was currently glaring at the statement. "A feisty one at that."

"Ah, I see. A nice catch, too. Heh." The man named "Totoro" said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Kufufu yes and do please keep your hands to yourself for once." He warned before walking down the stairs to the dance floor.

"Keh, still stuck up as ever. Well please enjoy yourself um…"

"O-Oh," Tsuna exclaimed. "Gomen, I forgot. My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna."

"Very well, Tsuna-san, please enjoy yourself." Totoro smiled warmly.

"Un" he smiled back before quickly heading down to look for his Mist guardian.

"Yes, please do enjoy you're _**last**_ dance, Vongola Decimo." The man chuckled coldly before going back to cleaning the glass cups.

* * *

"Mukuro-san!" yelled Tsuna from inside the mass; his voice drowned by the loud music. Caramel eyes squinted when flashes of lights temporarily blinded him. "Mukuro-sa-"

The brunette squeaked when two strong arms pulled him in, slamming his back onto a broad chest. Looking up, he could only see the silhouette of the person. Though he couldn't see the face, the scent of the shadow was same as that man…

_Sakura blossoms _

Mukuro's P.O.V.

Though I was near him, I didn't call to him. I loved the way he looked for me in the crowd. I adored the way he called my name in distress. His voice was so captivating that it made me desire to make him scream in my bed. Caress his body. Taste him. Eat him.

Unable to hold back this lustful feeling, I pulled him into an embrace. His small body forming with mine. His warmth mixing with my own. His scent filling up my senses. It was intoxicating.

_**I wanted him…**_

"Mu-Mukuro-san," his lips said my name that blessed my ears. "P-People are…watching."

_I didn't care_

"Oya oya, why so shy, my Juudaime?" I tightened my grip. Just loving the feeling. It made me wonder how his skin felt to the touch.

_**I desired him…**_

"But-" I cut him off when I turned his body around and entwined my gloved right hand with his and placed my other on his waist. Tsuna's face burned red from embarrassment and shyness.

I chuckled when he scuttled closer to me to hide from the on looking eyes. I pulled him closer until our bodies touched.

_**I lusted for him…**_

"Do you know how to dance?"

He shook his head. I had to say: he really was cute like a small rabbit...A little rabbit I wanted to eat.

"Then I'll teach you," I smiled when his caramel eyes stared into my own. "Just fallow the rhythm of music and you'll do nicely."

_**I loved him**_

Tsuna's P.O.V.

'The rhythm of the music?' my mind repeated.

"Ready?" his silky smooth voice asked me.

I looked down, but I nodded saying a low 'un' which I'm sure he didn't hear from the loud music in the background.

As the new song started, I paid attention so I that can at least get a few steps right.

**One last dance with you  
Even though what we have is strong  
Both of us know that we've done wrong  
You could lose everything  
Need to give it up  
Just one last dance with you  
For all the moments that we shared  
All the lies they don't compare  
You gotta go back to him, and I realize that  
Every time I see your face I know  
There's a part of me that can't bear to let you go**

My eyes widened at the song. It almost seemed to be mocking me. Mocking me for what tomorrow would bring. I wanted to leave the mansion to forget everything about 'it' but here I am in _this_ building listening to _this_ song. How ironic.

I was brought back to reality when two hands were placed on my hips. I squealed almost terrifyingly like a girl.

"Oya, you should know that I don't like dancing with rag dolls, Decimo" His lips whispered into my ear. A tingly sensation found its way on my ear and neck. "Sway your hips like this."

His hands moved my hips left to right with the rhythm. I squeaked slightly again when a hand was getting eerily close to my rear with every movement.

**And I would give my heart  
Give you the world, risk losing everything I got  
I'd give it all to you  
Though I don't wanna stop  
I know it's the right thing to do.....yeah  
**

Even though my heart was clenching tightly in my chest, I fallowed the rhythm with Mukuro. I was surprised at how good he danced. He let his hips sway left to right gracefully unlike mine. His long, dark blue hair flowed in the air with every step like water. Those mismatched eyes were in such concentration that it would pull me into them. Every intake of air those slender lips took would leave me breathless. He was like a god in my eyes…an untouchable god far beyond my reach.

_**I'm scared…**_

I wish I hadn't met him. If only I never became the boss. If only I could be normal then I wouldn't have to suffer this horrible pain. I hate this. I hate it.

**One last dance with you  
So hard to find the words to say  
But I can't see any other way  
Girl you've risked everything  
Time to give it up  
Just one last dance with you  
And though it breaks my heart to leave  
We both know it's time to let it breathe  
You gotta go back to him, girl I realize that  
Every time I see your face I know  
There's a part of me that can't bear to let you**

I looked down because I knew that in any second now my tears would show. I didn't want to ruin the night…especially for him. This was my first and last dance with this man and I didn't wish to ruin such a moment.

_**I'm scared because…**_

He deserves better

**And I would give my heart  
Give you the world, risk losing everything I got  
I'd give it all to you  
Though I don't wanna stop  
I know it's the right thing to do.....yeah**

Why was everything in the world mocking me! They were laughing at me saying how stupid I am. Fuck! I'm sick of this world. I'm disgusted how fate works. I'm tired of this lousy life of mine…a damn life of never happy endings.

_**I'm scared because I…**_

**So many times we tried to hold back  
We been here before now girl  
And it feels so cruel, yeah  
A million tears won't change the fact that  
I find it hard to play the game  
When I feel like I'm the one to blame**

My hands clenched his white shirt tightly in fists. I felt that if I let go, he'd disappear and leave me behind. As if he understood my thoughts at that very second, Mukuro pulled me in closer to him. The scent…the warmth…the rapid heart beat of this perfect man…drove me utterly insane. Oh, how irony works. I already said that I knew this day would come and I told myself that I wasn't scared, but…

_**Because I…**_

**But I would give my heart  
Give you the world, risk losing everything I got  
I'd give it all to you  
Though I don't wanna stop  
I know it's the right thing to do.....yeah**

**And I would give my heart  
Give you the world, risk losing everything I got  
I'd give it all to you  
And make our peace with god  
I know it's the right thing to do...yeah**

**One last dance with you**

I couldn't hold back anymore. I let my face burry into his chest. I didn't want him to see my tears…not again. This person doesn't deserve to worry about me.

"Tsunayoishi" I could hear his low voice clearly after the song ended.

'Such a beautiful, silky voice' I thought to myself.

Not let him worry, I pulled my face back and quickly wiped my tears with my sleeve and smiled childishly.

"Ne, don't worry. It's just that I had a lot of fun." I let another smile curve my lips. "Arigatou"

"Kufufufu…Do you actually believe that it's over already?" Mukuro smirked as he grabbed my chin and pulled me dangerously close to his handsome face.

_What is he…?_

"Because I don't believe so, Vongola"

Suddenly Mukuro wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close so that our bodies collided. I burned red at the way we were always touching like this. These small touches that burned like fire.

"So what do you say, ne?" His mouth smirked, but his eyes pleaded…I think. I thought for a second. Well maybe one more dance wouldn't hurt. Plus, how could I ever say 'no' to that devilish smirk?

"Un"

_**Love him**_

**.:Chapter End**_**:.**_

**_-_**

**Me: *cries* So sweet! *hugs Nappo-chan***

**Tsuna: Ah! No! He's my Pineapple! *also hugs***

**Mukuro: *smirks* Kufufufu now now there's enough of me to go around, ne~? *gropes***

**....**

**_PUNCH!_**

**Me: Sorry, but it looks like Nappo-chan will be out of commission for a while. *smiles***

**Tsuna: See you in the next chapter and remember to review so Mukuro-kun can get better soon! *smiles***

**Mukuro: *places hand over his black eye* What are you talking about?! YOU guys did this to-**

**_SMACK!_**

**Me: Bye Bye now!**

(No smexy illusionists were harmed in the making of this fanfic...well, maybea little)


	3. Arrivederci

**Me: Yayz! Yaoi smut! Yummy!**

**Tsuna: Hiii!!! What?! This isn't in my contract!!! *flails arms about until two powerful hands grab them***

**Mukuro: Kufufufu...Come now *leans in towards Tsuna* I know you like me~ *smirks***

**Tsuna: What?! No, I don't! *blush***

**Mukuro: Let's go to my room, little Vongola. *grabs Tsuna by the collar***

**Me: Ne, can I watch?**

**Mukuro: *thinks* I don't see why not. *smirks***

**Me: Yay!**

**Tsuna: NOOOO~!! SAVE ME!!!! *dragged across the shiny floor***

**-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or song**

**Recommended Song: _Deteriorate_** **_– Demon Hunter_**

**-**

_**Chapter 3**_

**-**

**Arrivederci**

"_Kufufufu…Do you actually believe that it's over already?" Mukuro smirked as he grabbed my chin and pulled me close to his handsome face._

"_Because I don't believe so, little Vongola" _

"_So what do you say, ne?" His mouth smirked, but his eyes pleaded…I think. I thought for a second. Well maybe one more dance wouldn't hurt. Plus how could I ever say 'no' to this man._

"_Un"_

* * *

After a few more dances and a warm dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant that Tsuna thought was too much for one night, they decided to walk down the streets under the starry night sky. It wasn't very cold, surprisingly, since it was September.

A wind picked up and blew at the two making their long hair dance along with the breeze.

"Tsunayoshi" A voice called him.

"Yes?" the brunette turned to the illusionist.

Mukuro continued to look ahead, not turning to meet Tsuna's eyes. He paused for a moment raising the Vongola's curiosity in what he was going to say.

"Is there any other place you want to go next?"

Was he really asking him where else to go? He already did too much…so much that the pain that was eating away at him was dissipating. Tsuna was in pain and Mukuro was his cure.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm okay like this."

Tsuna was telling the truth. He was fine just like this walking side by side under the beautiful night sky. Tsuna's world was darkening, but Mukuro was his moon…illuminating a small sanctuary for him.

Another breeze came only it was actually cold this time. The hands of brunette were brought to his pink lips as he blew warmth to his prickling skin.

"Cold?" asked mist guardian, watching as the boy tried to warm his hands to no avail.

"Un…just a little" replied Tsuna with a smile.

Mukuro slipped off his left leather glove and tossed to Tsuna who clumsily caught. His brown honey colored eyes stared at him confused. The illusionist pointed at his own hand before the Vongola finally understood and slipped it on his left hand.

"Ano…Why only one hand?" He asked curiously before he squeaked. Out of no where, the mist guardian held his right hand. "Mu-Mukur-"

"This way he can both keep our hands warm Kufufufu" Mukuro smiled- wait smiled?! Tsuna's face flushed at how handsome he was when a smile curved those cruel lips instead of his usual smirk. How couldn't he have not noticed before?

Tsuna whispered a low thanks to him earning another chuckle. He tightened his grip and smiled to himself at how perfect his last night was becoming. Gods knew he wished time would stop for him. Just stay in the moment for eternity.

"Want to go home?" asked the guardian, turning to his sky with a sly smirk. "I'll give you a bit more dancing lessons for our next dance."

The mafia boss pouted cutely before he giggled and nodded.

"Sure"

* * *

Right after getting back to the Mafioso Mansion at midnight, the two quickly headed towards Tsuna's bedroom with a stereo in hand. Locking the door, Mukuro tossed his leather trench coat on the bed and began playing a song. It had a fast rhythm unlike the ones Tsuna ever heard before.

The illusionist turned the brunette, reaching hand to him gracefully like a prince.

"Care to dance?" his voice asked him lowly.

Tsuna giggled slightly at how gentlemen like he could be in contrast at how he wares his clothes. He nodded before saying "I'd love to" and taking his hand.

Tsuna's P.O.V.

We entwined our left hands together. He placed his free hand on my waist while he told me to put mine on his shoulder. I knew I was blushing when I felt the room getting warmer. I also knew my palm was sweating.

As I was about to change my mind, he began to move.

"Fallow my steps, Sawada," I tried to fallow as best as I could to his steps and rhythm. "Relax."

How could I relax? Here was the man that I was in love with dancing with me. My heart would jump out my chest any second now.

After a few minutes, I was finally getting it down. It was actually really fun.

"Ahahahah…" I laughed when he twirled me around. "What is this rhythm?"

"Samba" he chuckled probably at how childish I looked. "Do you like it?"

I nodded as I fallowed his steps almost perfectly. "It's funny."

"Kufufufu want to try another song?"

"Yeah, again…and again." I smiled.

_**Forever**_

We kept dancing for a few more minutes until, me being so stupid, tripped on the cord for the stereo. Sadly, Mukuro was holding my hand so I pulled him down with me with a loud thud. I guess "Dame-Tsuna" still huants me even now.

"Ita, ita, ita, ita, itaa…" I groaned at the thumping pain on the back of my head. "Ah, gome-"

At that very moment…time really did stop for me. Mukuro was on top of me staring at me with wide eyes. I also did the same.

His scent filled me again…the scent of Sakura Blossoms.

I could feel something boil in my stomach…something hot.

_**I needed his touch**_

Mukuro's P.O.V.

I had him. I had him under me. He looked so vulnerable…so tempting in my eyes.

_**I wanted to kiss him…**_

My desire took control of my actions. I leaned in and molded my lips with his pink ones.

Soft my mind told me.

_**I wanted to touch him…**_

I slipped my cold hand under his shirt; loving the sensation of his smooth creamy skin on my palm. I brushed my fingers over his small bud and earned a moan that brought me back to my senses.

"Ah…" was all I could say right then. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

Right when I was about to get up, two arms wrapped themselves around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. I was surprised at first…but instincts kicked in so I kissed back.

After few minutes of kisses, tongues entwining, moaning we parted for much needed air for our suffocating lungs. I stared into those glazed caramel eyes for what seemed an eternity.

"Tsunayoshi" His sweet name left my tongue as I placed my forehead on his.

"Please…" Tsuna said barely above a whisper. "Don't leave…I want you to touch me."

Those words aroused me even more than I already was. My groins were on fire with just a few words from those swollen lips.

"Are you sure? I won't be able to stop." I warned him not wanting him to regret of me taking his innocence.

The brunette kept quiet…I felt my heart clench tightly in my chest as if someone was gripping it painfully in their palm. Just when I was about say something, he cut me off with a pure smile.

"Yeah…If it's you then yes." Tsuna said before pecking my lips softly.

"Kufufufu then prepare yourself." I told him as I kissed his forehead.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

A few minutes later, grunts, moans and pants flooded their room. Names were being called out in pure pleasure. The creaking of the bed hid the sounds of their body's colliding with one another. The dark room was dimly lit by the full moon's radiance entering through the open window; lighting the two's sweat glistened body.

_**I need to feel you…**_

"Mu-Mukuro…ah..Aahn…P-Please…faster..Hmn" Tsuna managed to pant out. His Screams became louder as the Mist guardian complied and thrusted faster in him.

With each stroke, a wave of pleasure was sent through their bodies like an earthquake that only they could feel.

_**I need to hear you…**_

"Tsunayoshi…Tsu…na." Mukuro repeated again and again as if he was possessed.

"Muku…Mukuro…I l-love…ah…! I love you…I love you…! AHAAH!!" he screamed, arching his back when Mukuro hit something within him.

"Tsuna" The illusionist whispered in the Vongola's ear as he stroked Tsuna's neglected length, driving him to the edge.

"No…ah Aah..! I-I'm mnph going to…ah-come if…you...hah"

Mukuro loved the way he made his partner churn under his touch, under his pleasure, under his lust. He loved the way he called his name with bliss in every word. He loved how he is the only one to witness those unknown expressions. Pain. Lust. Desire. All of them are his and only his to see.

_**I need you to bind me in your hands…**_

The mist guardian could feel his climax coming so he entwined his fingers with Tsuna's and captured his red swollen lips in a deep kiss.

With one last powerful thrust, an eruption exploded from the man under him as he yelled out his name; spilling his fluids on their stomachs.

The tightening of the mafia boss's core around his member was all it took for him to also reach his climax. Mukuro hissed his name as he filled him deep inside his lover.

_**I need you to burn this memory deep inside my mind…**_

The blue colored haired man collapsed on top of the brunette. Both stayed that way for a few minutes until Mukuro had enough strength to slip out and roll over to the side of Tsuna. He wrapped to possessive arms around Tsuna, pulling his warmth closer to his broad chest.

"Tsuna"

_**So that no matter where I go…**_

"Hm" too tired to say anything more.

"Promise me you'll dance with me one more time" Mukuro whispered in his light chocolate hair.

After all this time he was holding back, one tear managed to escape his honey caramel eyes.

"Sure" he lied as gave one last smile to his lover; hoping that maybe he'll be able to dance with his moon just one last time.

_**Not even death can pull me apart from your heart**_

* * *

He never saw him get up from the bed. He never saw him change into his last clothes he'd ever ware again. He never saw him write him the letter. He never saw him kiss him goodbye or hear him say he loves him before he left to his death. Or the tears that flowed down his sad face. He didn't see anything. Never heard anything. Never felt anything.

When Mukuro finally woke up, he found that Tsuna was missing. Thinking he left for work or something he turned to his side to find a letter on the night table. Picking it up, he read the words on the tear stained paper.

-

_I'm sorry for having you to accompany me yesterday. _

_I had a lot of fun. It will always be burned inside my mind. _

_I won't be coming back._

_I'm sorry._

_This will be the last time we ever meet._

_You've showed me the reason for why I became the Vongola 10th in the first place._

_To protect the lives I hold dear to._

_I thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you have done for me..._

_as guardian and lover._

_No matter where I am…I will always love you._

_**Arrivederci**_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_-_

His eyes widened…his heart tightened at the words written on the paper.

Quickly getting dressed, he was about to barge open the doors when he heard Reborn talking on the phone.

"Yes…He's already left to the Millefiore base."

The mist guardian's heart skipped a beat.

_Why would he…?_

"I know…It was his decision as the mafia boss, Dino…There's a large possibility he won't come back alive…I'm sor-"

**BAM!**

The hitman didn't flinch once when a fist collided with his cheek…Just kept the same emotionless mask residing on his face. Reborn turned his ebony eyes to the enraged mismatched ones. He continued to stare even when illusionist rushed passed him. Just kept staring into the emptiness.

"Forgive me"

* * *

**BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM**

It was all he heard. He didn't even have time to go into hyper mode or even pull out his own gun.

He stared with wide eye at the man who shot him. The white colored haired man never flinched as some of Tsuna's own blood splattered on his face…he just smiled…smiled as he sent the Vongola into darkness. His moon was fading in his small world.

A wind blew in through the open window next to man's desk, bringing in small pink petals to dance with Tsuna's long brown hair…The sweet scent filling his senses.

Sakura blossoms his mind told him

_**I'm sorry…Mukuro**_

The world began to darken when he landed with a thud on the cold floor.

"Good night, Tsu-chan." The smiling man said cruelly as he began to chuckle like a mad man.

His eye lids felt so heavy…he felt so tired.

_**Looks like I'm breaking our promise...for now**_

He couldn't take it anymore so he let his eyes close shut to dream…to dream of his moon one last time.

_-Flashback-_

_"Ahahahah…" I laughed when he twirled me around. "What is this rhythm?"_

_"Samba" he chuckled probably at how childish I looked. "Do you like it?"_

_I nodded as I fallowed his steps almost perfectly. "It's funny."_

_"Kufufufu want to try another song?"_

_"Yeah, again…and again." I smiled._

**_Forever_**

_-End of flashback-_

One final smile curved the Decimo's lips before death finally came to claim his tired soul. His only light faded and his world was engulfed by calming darkness.

**_Arrivederci_**

* * *

The mist guardian got to the base in a few hours. He knew if he went inside he'd meet death for certain, but didn't care. He needed to save his lover before something happened. He'd slaughter every single being that got in his way to reach his sky.

Entering the base, he found that no one was inside. Everything was quiet and empty. His heart seemed to freeze. Something must have happened…it couldn't be that…

"Tsuna…"

He ran…ran up the floors as fast as his legs could take him. The illusionist fell to floor as he tripped on some odd machinery, spraining his ankle, but he didn't feel pain. He just needed to go to _him_. Hold _him_. Feel _his_ warmth. Hear _his_ voice…Anything.

"…Tsuna…"

Finally getting to last floor, he kicked opened the door to the Millefiore boss's office.

"Tsuna!"

His body grew cold. He couldn't breath. His mind couldn't comprehend the scene his eyes showed him.

There…There _he_ lay in the middle of the room; crimson liquid pooling around his unmoving body.

"T-Tsu-Tsuna"

No response

"Tsuna" Mukuro limped over to his lover slowly as pain began stabbing at his swollen ankle. The blue haired man fell to his knees beside his dead sky. "Tsuna…don't die."

_**Don't go…**_

Mukuro lifted his small lifeless frame into his arms, ignoring the cold blood that stained his clothes. Mismatched eyes were glazed with tears that threatened to fall. How long has it been since he cried? How long was it since he ever felt this kind of warmth? Why did he have to lose the shining sky to his heart now? Why?

Tsuna's face looked so calm. He almost seemed to be in a deep sleep. As if any second now his eyes would open to reveal those pure caramel eyes and call his name with those pink lips that were now so pale.

_**Don't leave me…**_

"Please…" he whispered, cradling Tsuna's corpse in his arms like a newborn. His heart torn in two when reality kicked in…He was dead.

"No…Tsuna…Tsuna…"

_**Because…**_

"TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

_**I never told you how much I loved you**_

* * *

After a few weeks of silence, Mukuro sat in his room in the Mafioso Mansion. He listened to the songs that he danced with his lover on that day until a low knock was heard at his door.

"A-Ano…is someone here," A small boy that seemed to 14 or 15 opened the door with a light blush on his cheeks. "It's just that I got lost in the halls."

**_I'll keep my promise..._**

Mukuro's eyes widened, but then softened. A smile curved his lips as he extended his hand to the small brunette.

"Before that, would you care to share one dance with me…Tsunayoshi?"

The boy looked at the illusionist's hand then giggled slightly. He smiled warmly before walking up and taking his hand.

"Just one"

**_Of my last dance with you_**

**.:End:.**

**-**

**Me: Welp, that's all folks!**

**Tsuna: Oi, when did you get him...er I mean me? *points at the TYY Tsuna***

**TTY Tsuna: Eh? I don't know. I just remember Lambo's cannon exploding on me-Hiii!**

**Mukuro: *throws both of the Tsunas in a bag* Just when I thought things couldn't get any better. *smirks***

**Me: Wat'cha gonna do?**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu for me to know and you to never find out. *sticks tongue out playfully before skipping away with his two little ukes in hand***

**Tsunas: HELP~!**

**Me: Reviews~!!**

**(My inspiration for this FanFic was a picture I found of 6927 "Save The Last Dance")**


	4. Sequel?

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! No, this isn't another chapter *sweat drops at the death glares being sent at her* S-Sorry about. Well, onto the real topic! I really hope you enjoyed this and I also want to thank some of my friends who also gave me a little help! This was my first fanfic and I hope it wasn't too crappy. No, this isn't some thank you speech! I wanted to ask you guys if you want a sequel to this Fic. Most of my friends don't know so I thought I'd ask you fellow yaoi readers!

Welp that's all I wanted to say! See you in the next FanFics!!

**Ja ne!**


End file.
